1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an image inpainting method and apparatus, and more particularly, to an image inpainting method and apparatus capable of representing a scene according to a change in viewpoint change by using a depth image and a color image corresponding to the depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A region of an object seen from a viewpoint and represented by a depth image and a corresponding color image is different from the same region of the object seen from another viewpoint and represented by another depth image and a corresponding color image. Specifically, when a viewpoint from which an object is seen is changed, a portion not shown before the viewpoint is changed may be shown. Therefore, the difference between the regions of the object occurs. Here, in a case where the viewpoint is moved forwards and backwards with respect to the object, there is no region that is newly shown due to the change in viewpoint, so that a depth value and a color value of the region that is not shown from the original viewpoint are not needed. However, in cases of other viewpoint changes, the region that is not shown from the original viewpoint may be shown after the viewpoint changes, so that the depth value and the color value of the region that is not shown from the original viewpoint are needed. Specifically, when a depth image and a color image of an object seen from a predetermined viewpoint of a camera are acquired, a portion of the object may be hidden behind another object, and this means there is a region of the object that is not shown from the viewpoint.